Love is Magic
by Kirika Hunting
Summary: Cinta itu... Adalah suatu keajaiban, seperti sihir. Dimana kita bisa menjadi buta karenanya, ataupun menjadi gila karenanya. DMHP. Special for Valentine :  enjoy


Disclaimer: JK. Rowling  
Warning: OOC, alur kecepeten, typo, DMHP, slash, dsb :P

**-ooooo-**

_Seperti air yang mengalir, cintamu itu seperti sihir._  
_Seperti dua sisi koin yang berbeda, cintamu itu seperti sihir. Ya, sihir. Kau telah menciptakan sihir baru yang bisa membuatku gila._

_Cinta, cinta, cinta._  
_Subjektif? Rasional? Irasional? Objektif?_  
_Cinta, cinta, cinta._  
_Egois? Naif? Nurani? Relawan?_  
_Cinta, cinta, cinta._  
_Abnormal? Normal? Dosa? Anugerah?_

_Apa itu cinta, dalam arti yang sebenarnya? Tak pernah diketahui bukan? Cinta adalah sebuah perasaan yang kita bagi bersama antara senang dan sedih. Cinta adalah sebuah kata yang sulit untuk dimaknakan. Cinta itu abstrak, tak bisa di definisikan. Ya, tidak terdefinisi. Cinta itu misteri._

_Kita tidak tahu apa itu cinta, tapi kita bisa merasakannya. Bisa merasa senang, sedih, cemburu, kecewa, dan sebagainya. Aneh bukan? Kita bisa mengalami berbagai macam emosi dengan alasan 'Cinta'. Padahal kita sendiri tak tahu apa itu arti Cinta yang sebenarnya._

_Sebagian orang mengatakan, cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan. Dimana orang bisa mengorbalkan cintanya pada siapa saja dengan harga yang sangat murah. Cinta yang tanpa arti, hanya birahi yang menguasai mereka._

_Sebagian orang ada juga yang menganggap cinta itu naif. Saking polosnya, cinta yang tadinya murni berubah menjadi sebuah dosa. Yang saking naifnya, tak peduli jika diduakan, atau mungkin lebih._

_Tapi bagaimana dengan pendapatku? Kalian sungguh ingin mengetahui jawabanku? Hmm, bagiku cinta itu misteri. Sangat fenomenal, seperti sihir. Ya, layaknya sebuah sihir. Sebuah sihir yang sangat hebat yang baru ku ketahui. Dimana seseorang dapat terluka demi cinta, dimana seseorang dapat menyerahkan hidupnya demi cinta, dimana seseorang dapat berbahagia karena cinta. Itulah cinta, saling berbagi, saling melindungi, dan saling percaya, antara satu dengan yang lainnya._

_Apakah cinta itu dibatasi? Kalau boleh kujawab, aku berkata tidak. Cinta bisa datang kapan saja, Dengan orang yang sangat tidak kita duga. Cinta itu buta. Tak memandang lelaki atau perempuan, semua sama. Perempuan dengan lelaki, lelaki dengan lelaki, perempuan dengan perempuan, semua berhak memiliki cinta. Cinta itu irasional bukan? Tak memandang umur, tak memandang jenis kelamin, tak memandang perbedaan. Semua yang tidak masuk akal, bisa menjadi masuk akal atas nama cinta._

_Cinta, aku sedang mengalaminya sekarang. Aku jatuh cinta, untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Siapa lagi yang kucintai, selain kau?_

_Maaf, kalau selama ini aku hanya bisa menjadi orang yang munafik. Aku telah menyangkal perasaan ini selama 7 tahun lamanya, aku memang tak bisa tegas pada saat itu. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku berada di pihak yang sama dengan mu bukan? Aku sadar kalau kau begitu penting dalam hidupku, kau sangat berperan dalam kisah kelanjutan hidupku. Nyawamu, adalah nyawaku juga._

_Kau tahu? Sepasang bola mata emeraldmu itu sangat indah, aku dengan mudahnya terhanyut dalam pancaran indah yang kau berikan itu. Senyummu juga sangat mempesona, aku sangat terpesona ketika kau memperlihatkan seutas senyummu yang menawan itu. Semua yang kau lakukan adalah keajaiban, dan semua yang kau berikan padaku adalah suatu keajaiban juga. Seperti sihir._

_Kau tahu? Ketika aku sedang berhadapan denganmu, aku tak mampu bertahan lama-lama dengan topeng palsuku ini. Aku ingin melepasnya, dan bersikap jujur yang apa adanya._

_Kau tahu tidak? Kalau cinta itu bisa membuat orang menjadi gila? Aku pernah merasakannya dulu, itu semua gara-gara kau, karena gila karena kau membenciku, aku gila karena kita berada dipihak yang berlawanan, aku gila ketika kau bersama Ginny atau Cho, aku gila ketika kau hampir saja terbunuh. Kau fikir siapa lagi yang mampu membuatku gila seperti ini? Hanya kau._

_Jika kau bertanya apa tujuanku untuk mencintaimu? Tentu akan kujawab; Tujuanku untuk mencintaimu adalah memberikanmu kebahagiaan. Sebisa mungkin, aku akan melepas topengku sedikit demi sedikit, hanya Ketika aku sedang berada di hadapanmu._

_Yang kucari dari dalam dirimu, bukanlah hanya demi gairah yang menggebu, bukan lah sebuah gelora yang akan melumpuhkan akal sehatku dan berbuat tidak senonoh. Yang kuinginkan hanya satu, kebahagiaanmu. Apa? Aku munafik? Baiklah... Mungkin aku memang egois. Tapi, bukankah egois merupakan salah satu dari sifat cinta? Aku memang ingin menjadikanmu milikku, aku ingin membelai setiap inchi tubuhmu, aku ingin kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu. Namun, aku masih bisa berfikir dengan logis. Cinta tak akan pernah bisa dipaksakan._

_Aku tersenyum tipis, menatap indahnya langit di sore hari. Mengingat tiap kenangan yang telah kau berikan padaku. Kau belum tahu kan? Kalau mencintaimu itu adalah sebuah anugerah. Mencintaimu itu, bagaikan menghitung butiran air hujan yang jatuh ke bumi. Kau tahu alasannya? Karena setiap hari, setiap saat, setiap detik, kisah cinta kita selalu hadir dengan kisah baru. Kalau kutulis menjadi sebuah novel, pasti tak akan pernah ada habisnya._

_Aku selalu memohon di setiap malam; pertemukanlah aku dengan kebahagiaan, di sepanjang hari. Dan keesokan harinya, permohonan itu terkabulkan. Kau selalu ada di sampingku. Mungkin kau lah yang disebut dengan kebahagiaanku. Seperti sihir bukan?_

_Masih kuingat selalu, ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengan mu. Di Hogwarts. Pada saat itu juga, bayangan sosokmu langsung jatuh tepat di fokus hatiku. Nyata, tegak, dan diperbesar. Tentu saja dengan kekuatan lensa maksimum. Cintaku itu luas layaknya bintang di angkasa kelam, walau pun sifat kita berbeda layaknya matahari dan bulan._

_Ah, sepertinya cukup. Apa aku terlihat berlebihan? Sangat tidak Malfoy-ish? Ck, hiraukan saja. Aku menulis ini dengan apa adanya. Aku memang tak pandai merangkai kata. Tapi, semoga perasaanku ini dapat tersampaikan. Happy Valentine, my dear Harry Potter._

_Sincerley,_  
_Draco Malfoy_

**-ooooo-**

Harry membaca surat itu, ia terpaku. Mimpi apa ia semalam? Bisa mendapatkan surat seperti ini dari mantan musuhnya? Ia melipat kembali perkamen itu. Entah kenapa ia menyatakan kalau surat dari sang Malfoy junior ini adalah nyata, bukan sebuah lelucon murahan.

Dia melirik jam dinding di sebelah kiri dari tempat ia berdiri. Jam 07:30. Oke, masih ada waktu satu jam untuk makan malam di aula besar. Harry mengambil peta Marauders dan mencari sebuah nama yang ia ingin jumpai sekarang, ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Malfoy.

Harry mulai berlari ke luar asrama Gryffindor. Mengejar seseorang yang baru saja mengiriminya sepucuk surat. Beberapa menit setelah Harry pergi, kedua sahabatnya yang paling ia sayangi datang untuk menemuinya.

Ron mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali, "Tak ada orang?" gumam Ron. Hermione menghela nafas, "Sudah kuduga..." tutur wanita itu pelan.

"apa maksudmu, 'Mione?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu. Wanita bermata coklat itu melirik sepasang mata milik Ron, "Kau tahu kan hari ini hari apa?" tanya Hermione.

Ron berfikir sejenak, dan ia mendapatkan jawaban, kalau hari ini adalah hari Valentine. Baru saja ia merayakannya berdua dengan Hermione di siang hari. Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan menghilangnya The-Boy-Who-Lived itu?

Hermione meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di wajahnya, "Kau bilang apa hubungannya? Tentu saja Harry sedang merayakannya juga!"

Sorotan mata Ron semakin terlihat membingungkan, "Tapi dengan siapa, 'Mione? Dia kan sudah putus sama Ginny! Lalu, apa dengan Cho? Ah tidak, tidak, pilihan terakhir... Luna?" tanya Ron yang menebak-menebak siapa orang yang bersama dengan Harry di hari Valentine ini. Hermione menatapnya kesal, "Bukan ketiganya, bodoh..." dengan kalimat itu Hermione langsung pergi dari depan pintu kamar Harry, disusul oleh Ron.

Hermione bingung, seharusnya Ron lebih bisa mengerti perasaan Harry bukan? Dia satu kamar, dia lebih sering bersama dengan Harry, dan mereka sesama lelaki. Seharusnya Ron peka dan mudah menebak atau merasakan apa yang ada di hati Harry. Tapi bagaimana pun juga Ron tidak bersalah, sifat lelaki pada umumnya memang kurang peka akan urusan seperti ini. Wanita lah yang lebih peka mengenai hal cinta.

**-ooooo-**

Draco masih terduduk, memandangi rembulan yang tengah menyinari dirinya sehingga sang Malfoy junior ini terlihat lebih menawan. Ia masih betah saja berada disini selama hampir 5 jam lamanya. Untuk apa ia berada disini? Menenangkan diri? Atau menghindari segerombolan wanita yang akan memberikannya coklat? Entahlah, hanya Draco yang mengetahuinya.

Yang pasti, sekarang ia sudah merasa lega. Karena dia sudah menyatakan cintanya pada seseorang yang sudah dicintainya selama 7 tahun. Sudah banyak halangan yang dapat memisahkan mereka, tapi, justru rintangan itu lah yang akan membuat perasaan Draco semakin kuat. Draco selalu memperjuangkan cintanya, sebisa mungkin.

Sudah hampir jam makan malam, Draco beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia membersihkan kotoran-kotoran yang menempel di celananya. Setelah membersihkannya, ia pun membalikkan badannya. Dan...

"Potter?"

Draco terpaku melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang begitu indah baginya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Harry Potter? Seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Siapa suruh..."

Draco memicingkan matanya ketika ia mendengar sebuah kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut Harry, "...What?" tanya Draco bingung. Pemuda yang ada dihadapannya masih terlihat lengah, masih mengatur nafasnya karena ia baru saja berlari. Ia mulai melangkah mendekati pemuda pirang itu.

"SIAPA SURUH KAU MENATAP MATAKU DAN KAU TERHANYUT!" Harry berteriak dan mendorong bahu Draco. Pangeran Slytherin itu bingung, ada apa dengan pemuda yang disukainya ini?

"Siapa suruh kalau kau menyukai senyumku!" lagi, Harry memukul Draco, namun Draco selalu berhasil menangkap kepalan tangan Harry. Pemuda berambut raven itu menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa ia tak mau melihat sepasang bola mata kelabu milik rivalnya itu.

"Siapa suruh kau memimpikkan aku tiap malam! Hah!" Harry ingin memukul Draco lagi, tapi entah kenapa tenaganya hilang begitu saja. Ia terjatuh, ditangan kekar milik Draco. Pemuda Slytherin itu dengan cepat menangkap pemuda Gryffindor itu sebelum ia terjatuh.

"Siapa suruh..." suara Harry terdengar bergetar, "Siapa suruh kau tawan hatiku?" Draco melebarkan matanya. Ia tersenyum. Rasa gembira, terharu, semua emosi menjadi campur aduk setelah mendengar satu kalimat akhir dari pemuda berambut raven itu. Ia memeluk lelaki Gryffindor itu, mengusap kepalanya, agar pemuda itu kembali tenang dari tangisannya. Namun tak lama setelah Harry sudah tenang, Draco melepaskan pelukannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melepas kacamata milik Harry, dengan begitu, Draco bisa mengusap sisa air mata yang ada di kelopak mata milik Harry dengan kedua ibu jarinya, "Yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan itu semua adalah... Cinta."

Draco menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ditanya oleh Harry tadi. Terlihat jelas rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Harry, terima kasih kepada sang bulan karena sudah menyinari wajah indah milik Harry. Dengan begitu, Harry semakin terlihat mempesona, layaknya seorang malaikat.

Kedua telapak tangan Draco masih menempel di wajah Harry. Sudah tiga menit mereka termenung, dan saling memandangi satu sama lain. Draco yang tak tahan dengan keindahan Harry, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry. Semakin dekat, dan dekat. Hingga beberapa centi jarak mereka, Draco perlahan menyentuh bibir merah itu dengan bibirnya. Tak ada perlawanan dari Harry, bahkan Harry menutup kedua kelopak mata miliknya.

Draco melepaskan ciumannya, dan kembali menatap Harry. Dan Draco membisikkan sesuatu di kuping sebelah kanan milik Harry, "I love you, Harry." seketika itu lah wajah Harry semakin memanas. Tangannya memeluk leher Draco, dia juga membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga kiri Draco, "I love you too, Draco."

Seperti sihir, mendengar kalimat itu Draco seakan terbang menghampiri 7 Surga. Draco memeluk balik pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Mereka berdua tertawa, dan menangis bahagia. Saking bahagianya, mereka berfikir. Tak ada lagi burung gagak yang akan menyambar dan mencambik cinta mereka.

Sebenarnya, Harry sendiri tak yakin dengan perasaannya terhadap Draco. Namun, ia akan mencoba mencintai Draco dengan setulus hatinya, layaknya Draco yang mencintainya. Harry teringat sesuatu, dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia meraba saku celananya untuk mencari sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam-hijau. Dan menyerahkan kotak itu pada kekasih barunya.

"Untuk ku?" tanya Draco. Kekasihnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Pemuda bermata kelabu itu mengambil kotak yang ada di tangan Harry. Draco membuka kotak itu ldengan perlahan... Ah! Ternyata sebuah coklat! Coklat yang bertuliskan 'Happy Valentine'.

"M-maaf kalau kecil! Aku sebenarnya mau memberikanmu beberapa coklat lagi, tapi waktu aku memasak, ternyata yang bentuknya sempurna hanya satu coklat itu saja!" Harry mencoba untuk menjelaskannya. Draco malah tertawa, dan melahap coklat itu. Kalau boleh jujur, rasa nya memang agak aneh... Tapi baginya, ini adalah coklat terenak yang pernah ia makan. Bahkan kelezatan coklat Honeydusk pun kalah.

"Enak kok..."

Tutur Draco dengan lembut, Harry kembali merasakan wajahnya kembali panas. Ternyata, Draco juga mempunyai coklat untuk Harry. Tapi sayang, ia tidak membuat coklat itu sendiri, ia membelinya di Honeydusk. Tapi Harry menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Harry, Harry, Harry.  
Kau lah langitku, Harry.  
Kau lah mimpiku, Harry.  
Kau lah hidupku, Harry.

Draco, Draco, Draco.  
Kau lah senjaku, Draco.  
Kau lah sandaranku, Draco.  
Kau lah jiwaku, Draco.

Cinta, Cinta, Cinta.  
Kau lah yang mempersatukan kami, Cinta.  
Kau lah yang memperkuat kami, Cinta.  
Kau lah yang menyadarkan kami, Cinta.

Dengan nama cinta, semua bisa dilakukan, tanpa memandang apapun. Tergantung orang yang memaknakan dan menggunakan cintanya.

"Happy Valentine, love." ucap Draco yang sambil mencium kening Harry.

"Happy Valentine too, dear." balas Harry sambil mencium pipi kanan Draco.

14 Februari, menjadi sejarah dimulainya cinta mereka. Esok hari, lusa, seminggu, sebulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun lamanya, mereka akan dikelilingi oleh keajaiban-keajaiban yang lebih hebat dari sihir manapun. Itu lah cinta, sihir terhebat yang pernah ada.

**-ooooo-**

**(A/N)**

_Whoaahahahahah! Akhirnya ke post juga nih fic Special Valentine . Di Rombak ulang =w= jadi maaf kalo agak aneh ato gimana,, dan lagi2 ngerjain pas lagi istirahat sekolah, wkwkkwkw XDD Cerita yang aku buat pertama Gatot! (Gagal Total), jadi buat baru lagi =w= ini terinspirasi dengan drama teater, sama music nya lyla "Magic". Aku suka banget tuh! Aku bayangin kalau Draco nyanyi lagu itu buat Harry~~ Kyaa~~ *tepar* Semua yang kau lakukan is magic~ Semua yang kau berikan is Magic~ *dibekep karena nyanyi2* Oke oke, seperti biasa~ mohon kritik dan sarannya oke XDD fufufufu~~ Arigatou minna san! Maaf jika ada typo ato kata2 yang agak aneh, hehehe. I luph u full XD_


End file.
